Someone Like Me
by Bitchsen
Summary: A dangerously fluffy Bechloe fanfic. Prequel to By Your Side. I do not own any of the pitch perfect characters; I just like to play around with them
1. Chapter 1

Chloe Beale was heartbroken. Genuinely heartbroken. She turned, and saw Beca Mitchell, her best friend and secret love interest, kissing Jesse Swanson. At the ICCA's, which to Chloe was the most romantic place in the world, including Paris and London. Tears streamed down her face and she ran. Fast and hard in the other direction, to Aubrey Posen, her other best friend and co-leader of the Barden Bellas, the newest champion a cappella group in the country, as had been announced a few minutes ago.  
"AUBREY!" Chloe shouted across the parking lot, chasing after Aubrey, who was getting into her red sedan.  
"Hi, Chloe!" Aubrey said cheerfully."What's wrong?" She asked seriously, after seeing the tears glint in the light of the floodlights. Chloe said nothing, but flung herself onto a very surprised, but comforting, Aubrey. She sobbed until she could sob no more, her sitting on Aubrey, who still had no idea what was going on, in the front seat. Aubrey held her in a death grip of a hug and prodded Chloe cautiously for information.  
"What's wrong? Please tell me. Maybe I can help."  
"The k-k-iss. It happened. R-r-right after you left." Chloe hiccupped.  
"Oh, Chloe. I'm so sorry. I know you really wanted her. But he was her _boyfriend_. Remember? We went over this. It was bound to happen. Oh, Chlo." Aubrey was the only one that Chloe had ever told about her liking Beca. "Do you want to go home?" To them, 'home' was their shared dorm room at Barden University, an hour away from there. Chloe nodded, and the tall blonde helped her into the passenger seat, buckling her in before Chloe curled into a little ball and let her red curls fall in front of her face.

When they reached Barden, Aubrey decided to carry Chloe up to their room, as the redhead was exhausted from crying. After laying her limp body on her bed, Aubrey, who had stopped at a mini-market on the way back and had bought several cartons of ice cream, loaded it into their small freezer, before lying down to get much needed sleep.

Chloe woke the next morning in a deep depression. She grabbed a carton of ice cream from the refrigerator and started eating it while turning on the TV to watch _Bridesmaids_ reruns. She soon got bored of that and headed out to the local bar. When she got there, she had quite a few drinks, and walked back to her dorm.  
"Chloe! Where the hell were you!?" Aubrey said, lunging for Chloe, and grabbing her close. "I was so worried, you didn't leave a note, answer your texts, anything!"  
"Hi, Audrey, sorry, I was at the-"Chloe started to reply before being cut off by her blonde friend.  
"Local bar?"  
"Yes, how'd you know?"  
"Well, first of all you could smell the alcohol on your breath miles away, and second of all, Honey, my name is Aubrey." Aubrey couldn't help smiling. "Are you really just going to drink this off? Chloe, that's so not like you." Chloe again broke down sobbing and went limp in Aubrey's arms.  
"She's gonna marry him, they'll have aca-children, and live the perfect aca-life!" Chloe predicted.  
"Do you want to talk to Beca?"  
"No, I don't want anything to do with Beca!" She declared. She flopped down on her bed and grabbed her iPod. She scrolled through her songs, and deleted anything that might have meaning between her and Beca. Titanium, Just a Dream, Party in the USA, and Just the Way You Are all went. She glanced up at the sound of a door clicking shut, and found Aubrey gone. She looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that it read 2:20. Chloe wondered where Aubrey had gone. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and walked over to the dry erase calendar tacked on the wall. Under that day's date it read in violet, Aubrey's signature color, _Dentist Appointment- 2:30_. She crawled back into her comforting bed, and continued to go through her songs.

Meanwhile, while Aubrey was walking to her dentist appointment, Beca spotted her.  
"Aubrey! Wait! I have to talk to you!" Beca shouted, running toward the girl, who pretended that she wasn't there.  
"Aubrey. Please, it's about Chloe!" At that, Aubrey turned, facing Beca, who was several inches shorter than her.  
"Unless it's to apologize, go away." Aubrey said crossly. She and Beca had never seen eye to eye, but lately it had been better. Until now.  
"Apologize? For what?" For once, Beca wasn't being sarcastic.  
"For what you did to Chloe. She's a real mess." And just like that, Aubrey told her about Chloe liking her and the kiss.  
"Oh my god. I have to fix this!" Beca turned and ran in the other direction. She ran all the way to Chloe and Aubrey's door, where she paused to wonder if she should knock. She did, and when Chloe answered the door, she was prepared to explain.  
"Oh, it's you." Chloe said with disgust and started to close the door, but Beca managed to stop it with her foot.  
"Chloe, wait. I want to talk. I'm so sorry for what I did. Can I come in?" Beca pleaded.  
"I guess." The redhead sighed and held open the door. Beca came in and sat on Chloe's desk chair, making herself at home.  
"I'm so sorry. Jesse was just a friend. We were never actually dating. From that day in the shower, I had feelings for you. I was afraid that you would think I was weird, so I pretended to date Jesse. He knew about it the whole time." Beca explained, not sure if Chloe would forgive her.  
"So Jesse was just a ploy?" she asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Why did you not just tell me then! You made me go to hell and back! OMG! BECAAAAAAAA!"  
"Are you mad?" asked the petite girl quietly.  
"No, Beca! I'm so happy! I found you!"  
"Pretty sure I was here the whole time…" Beca deadpanned.  
"I found you! Someone like me! Beca Mitchell, I love you! I love BECA MITCHELL!" Chloe said, spinning around in a circle.  
"God, Chloe, turn off caps lock. You're giving me a headache." Beca joked.  
"Does this make us girlfriends? Do I have a girlfriend? Please, please, Beca, say yes!" She said turning her voice down.  
"You do. You have a girlfriend. Chloe Beale, you have a girlfriend. Chloe Beale, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Beca dramatically mimicked and Chloe giggled, tackled Beca to the floor and kissed her. The door opened, but neither of them seemed to notice. When Aubrey laid her eyes on the pair, she shrieked with delight. She absolutely loved love, and this was true love. She also knew how much Chloe wanted Beca and that alone made it a thousand times better. Chloe suddenly stopped and whipped out her iPod.  
"What are you doing?" Beca asked.  
"Downloading all my songs back on!" Chloe replied, and Beca laughed, almost knowingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone like Me

First Date- Blink-182

"AUBREY!" Beca Mitchell exclaimed, bursting through the door of Aubrey's and Beca's new girlfriend's, Chloe Beale's, dorm room at Barden University.  
"Shit, Beca! Don't you ever knock?" Aubrey complained.  
"Chloe and I are having our first date tomorrow, and she left it up to me to pick where we were going! I never thought I would say this, but Aubrey Charlotte Posen, I need your help!" Beca rushed on, ignoring the girl's question completely.  
"Okay. Aubrey, official date planner to the rescue!" She said. "Chloe. Chloe likes simple and romantic. Hmm. What time is your date?"  
"We leave at five."  
"Why don't you make a picnic and go to the park?"  
"You know how I cook." Aubrey knew that Beca had a point there. Her best dish was a bowl of cereal which had turned soggy from sitting in milk for too long.  
"Then how about you two go to her favorite café and then the park?"  
"Huh. I think I could do that. Anything else? Like the little details?" Beca was feeling very helpless and uncreative at that moment, and she trusted Aubrey enough to let her plan it.  
"I'll text you the address to the café. Go to the little gazebo when you get to the park. Do you think that you can get some new mixes done by then?" Aubrey blew her blonde curls out of her face.  
"Definitely. I'll get them done tonight and I'll give them to you tomorrow morning. I guess I better get going then. Thanks!" Beca said, heading out the door.

It was time for Beca to get dressed for their date. She wanted to look nice for her girlfriend, but wouldn't be caught dead in a dress. She had practically thrown her whole wardrobe on the floor when she finally found the perfect outfit. Grey skinny jeans, a black lace tank top and her leather jacket. She pulled it on and headed for Chloe's dorm.

Beca had been standing at the door for about five minutes wondering whether to knock or not when her phone buzzed in her pocket. One text from Chloe.  
_Stop being an idiot and let yourself in. saw you cross the parking lot. I still need a couple more minutes. XOXO  
_Beca did as she was told and entered. She looked around the very familiar room. She saw Chloe's bed covered with her flowered bedspread. She saw the letters spell out _Chloe _over the headboard. Beca knew something was different, but she didn't know what. Then she realized that there was a new picture on the wall. A picture of Beca and Chloe at aca-intiation, Chloe holding Beca's hands. Beca ventured for a closer look and saw that there was a tiny caption reading "I think we're gonna be really fast friends!". It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. Just when the silence was starting to get awkward, Chloe flounced through the door leading from the bathroom. Beca thought she looked absolutely stunning. She wore a teal dress paired perfectly with black ballet flats, her red curls framing her face and Beca suddenly felt self conscious of her own appearance.  
"Wow, Chloe, you look… gorgeous!" Beca said in awe.  
"As do you. Where are we going anyway?" Chloe asked  
"It's a surprise!" Beca teased mischievously.  
"Okay, now you have me worried, but as long as it's not to a gas station, I guess I trust you. Are we going in your car or mine?"  
"Yours. Mine is broken. Again." Beca took Chloe's hand, and off they went to Chloe's sky blue Volkswagen. 

Beca pulled up to the café the address Aubrey gave her guided her to. It was a small place called "The Coffee Café". She helped Chloe out of the car and held the door open for her.  
"This is my _absolute favorite _place!" Chloe exclaimed delightedly, bending over slightly to hug the small woman. _Note to self: thank Aubrey about a million times _Beca thought. They were promptly sat at a table for two in a sunny alcove. They ordered their food (a salad and iced tea for Chloe, and a hamburger and coke for Beca), and chatted, ate and joked until about 7:00, when Beca paid for their food and started off toward the park.

When they arrived at the park, the sun was setting rapidly, and it felt very romantic as Beca took her hand and guided Chloe down the long, winding path towards the gazebo Aubrey had told them to come to. It was about dark then, and Beca could clearly see the gazebo, for someone had lit candles of all shapes and sizes around it. _Oh, shit. Someone beat us to it. What the hell am I gonna do!_ Beca briefly contemplated pretending that she had no intention of going any further and turning Chloe around, and ending the date there, but for a reason Beca still doesn't understand, she kept leading her down the path. Beca heard music.

_This time maybe,  
I'll be  
Bulletproooooof! (Only Just a Dream)  
This time maybe, (So I traveled back down that road)  
I'll be-e-e  
Bulletpro-oooo-oof!(When I see her face)_

Beca's mix was streaming from the gazebo. She led Chloe up to it, now almost positive that there was no mistake. Chloe scrambled up the steps with Beca close behind her.  
"Oh my god, Beca, this is completely magical!" And it was. It was just them, enveloped in their own little circle of light and music. Chloe pulled Beca in for a kiss just a little more amazing as all of their others. Chloe and Beca danced the night away in the gazebo, and on a slow number, something caught Beca's eye. Someone was peeking over a newspaper, looking at them with a huge smile in her face. When she winked at Beca, her blonde curls bounced.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone Like Me

Moving On- Rascal Flatts

"I'm gonna miss it here. There were some great times. Like when I sneaked up on you in the shower." Chloe said, a smirk pervading her face.  
"Twice. Yesterday you practically scared the shit out of me!" Her girlfriend Beca corrected. "I still can't believe it ended this fast."  
The two were walking hand in hand across the Barden University campus, bathed in warm sunshine.  
"Me neither. I don't know what I'll do without you, Becs." In the next two weeks there would be a sad day for Chloe. Graduation. She would move away from Barden. Away from Beca. Away from her life. Beca felt equally as sad and distraught. No more singing in the vacant pool, no more impromptu kisses on the floor, no more shower visits (not that Beca minded them, but the surprise ones did scare her). By then, though, Beca had managed to change the topic to a much happier (and funnier to her) one. Chloe's roommate, Aubrey Posen, was chosen as class valedictorian. If you didn't know Aubrey, this would have been much less hilarious, for almost everyone that she knew knows that whenever she is under any kind of pressure or stress, she violently vomits (so _that_ was the reason Chloe stayed at Beca's for the week of final exams!), and she had to give a speech.  
"Can you imagine! She'll set records! Headlines! _World's Most Trashcans Filled with Puke!_" Beca fantasized.  
"Yeah, she told me that she had tried to talk her professor out of it, but he wouldn't let her." Chloe informed her small friend. Beca laughed and settled in Chloe's lap on the blanket they had set up.  
"Want to watch the clouds?" Chloe asked quietly.  
"No way, bitches like me don't look at the sky." Beca scoffed.  
"And I guess they also don't paint their nails rainbow colored?"  
"Hey, I don't do that!"  
"Then why did you have nail polish on your desk last week?"  
"Uhhhh… those were Kimmy Jin's!"  
"Yeah, sure, rainbow nail polish for the world's most uptight person. Sure Beca." Chloe laughed and Beca pinned her to the ground, and mock-growled "Don't you tell anyone, or you might be on my murder list!" before kissing her. When Beca pulled away, the first thing Chloe said was "You have a murder list?"  
"Yep."  
"Oh, thank God. I thought Aubrey was the only one!" She said, only half joking.  
"Who's first on her's?"  
"You."  
"Funny, she's the first on mine… It must be a sign…" Chloe burst out into giggles and this time wrestled Beca into a spot where she could see the letter "Q" in the clouds she had discovered. They spent a very long time like that, Beca's head on Chloe's chest, Chloe's red curls spilling onto Beca's face. Once in a while, one of them would point out a cloud or say a couple sentences about a completely different topic.  
"So Jesse tells me you absolutely hate movies. Is it true?" Chloe asked.  
"Yup. Well, not _all_ movies. Just most movies." Beca said, deadly serious.  
"What movies did you like?"  
"Welllllllll," Beca said, dragging out the 'l', "I saw a porno in high school. Liked that movie, loved it actually." She replied, for once not being sarcastic.  
"Sometimes you scare me." Chloe said, snuggling back into Beca. 

Two weeks later, Chloe and Aubrey were wearing their enormously ugly graduation uniforms in the local fire hall. It was time for them to graduate. Aubrey had already given her speech, but luckily, had already thrown up three times backstage and managed to keep what little she had left in her stomach where it belonged.  
"Are you ready for this?" Aubrey asked Chloe.  
"Yep." Tears welled in her eyes and she choked down a sob. _"I will not cry. I am stronger than this. I will not." _Chloe willed the wetness in her eyes to go away.  
"Chloe Beale?" the announcer called. She strode out confidently onto the stage, feeling all eyes on her. The announcer handed her the graduation certificate she had worked so hard for and put the little tassel thingy on the other side of her hat. Chloe boldly tossed her hair over her shoulder before proceeding down the steps.

A few days later, Aubrey and Chloe were all packed up and ready to move out of their much loved dorm room when Beca flounced, yes, _flounced_, into their barren room.  
"Chloe..." she started.  
"What the fuck is the matter Beca! Do you have cancer? You have cancer, don't you? Or do you have nodes? Please don't have nodes! Please!" Chloe cut her off.  
"No, I just wanted to tell you that your parents are here to help you move in to your house." She knew Chloe's parents had told her that they rented an apartment for her until she could get on her feet.  
"Oh, ok, Beca. Thanks, but don't give me that much of a scare!"  
"Now you know how I felt when you scared the shit out of me in the shower!" Beca started gathering boxes to take down to her parent's car.

Two hours later, the room was stripped bare and Chloe looked at it, remembering all the wonderful times they had there. What she didn't know was that Beca had secretly set most of the boxes in the closets and the small bathroom. There were only about one or two actually in the car.  
"Welcome home, Chlo." Beca said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.  
"I'm really gonna miss this place. Wait, what do you mean, 'welcome home'?"  
"Well, welcome traditionally means hello, here it is, or come in, and ho-" Beca started  
"No, I know that, but 'welcome home!"  
"You're not leaving. You're staying here. The Music department wanted me to teach my mixing methods after I graduate, and they said I can live here! And you're gonna be my roommate! I already contacted the elementary school and they're looking for a first grade teacher!"  
"BECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chloe said, flinging her arms out at Beca in a bone crunching hug. She was overjoyed, ecstatic, absolutely thrilled with this gift that Beca had gotten her, like Christmas, her birthday, and…and Thanksgiving all rolled up into one. They unpacked Chloe and Beca's belongings and for the first night in their new home, they slept in the same bed, arms wrapped around each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Someone Like Me

"Ow. Chloe, stop it," Beca Mitchell whined to her girlfriend, Chloe Beale, who was presently poking Beca in the side to get her out of her sleep.  
"I just wanted to tell you that it's time for the first Bella's practice of the year!" Chloe said excitedly. The Barden Bellas, a competitive a cappela group, held their first practice of the season today. The first practice of which Beca had been appointed president.  
"You better get up now. The coffee I made is going to get cold," Chloe warned.  
"Coffee? Where?" Beca asked, heaving herself out of her warm, comfortable bed.  
"Over on the counter. I have to get dressed and then I'll join you." She sorted through her closet, looking for her perfect first-day-teaching outfit. She finally settled on a grey and blue striped dress and a grey cardigan. She changed and twirled over to the kitchen table where Beca was sipping coffee out of her favorite mug, the one with a print of records and headphones.  
"How do I look? And where are the Cheerios?" Chloe asked.  
"Great. And they're on the counter." Beca replied, gesturing with her head. Chloe poured herself a bowl of Cheerios, and knowing Beca, she poured a bowl of Frosted Flakes for her. Beca nodded her appreciation, and ate the cereal.  
"I have to go. See you later!" Beca stood up and grabbed her laptop, simultaneously planting a kiss on her girlfriend. Chloe glanced at her watch.  
"Crap. I'm gonna just arrive before my students come!" Chloe jumped up and grabbed her keys. 

When Chloe pulled into the school's parking lot, she saw only one student out on the playground.  
"Thank God." Chloe breathed. She entered her classroom (First door on the left), and looked around the small room. It was the exact way she left it, with the desks in small clusters and her desk right in front of the large blackboard, the shelves with different materials on them. She apprehensively approached the blackboard, and picked up lime green chalk. "Ms. Chloe" She wrote, and then erased it, replacing it with "Ms. Beale". She sat down at her desk, picking up the roll book when she heard a pair of small, shy footsteps cautiously entering. The person to whom the feet belonged to cleared it's voice.  
Chloe's head jerked up. "Hi, what's your name?" Chloe said.  
"Fallon. Fallon Hayward." The girl said, sounding every bit as nervous as Chloe felt.  
"Hello, Fallon. I'm Chl- Umm… Ms. Beale." Chloe caught herself just in time. She shook Fallon's hand and noticed that she was shaking.  
"Nervous?" Chloe asked.  
"Little bit." Said Fallon.  
"I'll let you in on a little secret."  
"Okay…"  
"It's my first day teaching, and I'm nervous too."  
"But I thought teachers weren't supposed to get nervous."  
"But they do. Looks like everybody else is here!" Chloe exclaimed, jumping to attention as the rest of the class filed in.  
"Sit wherever you want, but be careful, those seats will be your permanent ones!" Chloe warned the students. They chose their seats carefully and Chloe introduced herself and called roll. 

It went fine for about two hours, and then things started to fall apart. First, a boy named Christopher asked for a hall pass to go to the bathroom, and Chloe gave him one. He went into one of the stalls and cried. Chloe couldn't get him out because he was obviously in the boy's bathroom. Another boy, Anthony, also asked for a hall pass to go to the bathroom. Naturally, Chloe thought he was pulling the same trick. He wasn't. He wet his pants. Then the whole classroom erupted into chaos. Books went flying, shoes were kicked off. Only Fallon sat, reading a book, seemingly oblivious to all the pandemonium. Chloe cleaned up Anthony's mess and just when she was thinking about quitting, she had a better idea. She whipped out her phone and called the only person she knew that could get a classroom of screaming kids under control. Aubrey Posen.  
"Aubrey Posen speaking. How may I help you?" Said Aubrey in her usual crisp tone.  
"Aubrey I need help. Come to Pine Valley Elementary ASAP." Chloe said, panicking as more children ran into each other.  
"Be right there, Chlo." Aubrey replied and hung up. 

Ten minutes later, a very relieved Chloe answered the door to, by the knock, she knew would be Aubrey.  
"What's wro- Oh." Greeted Aubrey, looking in at the mess of a class. She strode in and stood in the front of the room and cleared her throat loudly. The children looked up at Aubrey's scarily serious face and instantly froze.  
"Pick up at least twenty things and put them where they belong. Then return to your desks and…" Aubrey trailed off.  
"Return to your paintings!" Chloe finished. The children did as they were told and resumed painting. Chloe tugged on Aubrey's sleeve and pulled her over to the side.  
"Yeah?" Asked Aubrey.  
"There's a boy that's been in the men's restroom for an hour crying." Chloe explained and immediately, her blonde friend strode out into the hall.  
"Hello. I'm Aubrey Posen, playing Ms. Chloe Beale's sidekick today, and you're going to think I'm crazy." Aubrey explained the rest of the situation to a young male teacher she managed to flag down. He nodded and strode into the restroom. He emerged several minutes later with the boy, and Chloe herded him back into her classroom.  
"Do you want me to stay?" Aubrey asked.  
"Would you? I'm not so good at this."  
"I would do anything for you, Chlo." Aubrey sat down at Chloe's desk, as Chloe buzzed around the room, helping children with their sloppy handwriting, failed painting, or something of that nature. 

At noon, Chloe and Aubrey scooted the kids outside with their lunches and left them in the hands of the recess supervisor. Only one remained in the building.  
"Fallon, why didn't you go outside?" Chloe asked the small, dark haired girl.  
"The other kids don't like me." Fallon explained simply.  
"What about Emma or Lucy? They seem nice," Asked Chloe, kneeling beside her.  
"They all came and told me that they didn't like me or I was too much of a teacher's pet to be their friend."  
"Oh. Well…" Chloe was at a loss of ideas.  
"Do you want to have lunch with us old ladies?" Aubrey suggested.  
"Okay." Fallon said, obviously pleased with the idea. She got out her lunch while Aubrey and Chloe got the salads Aubrey had picked up. They sat down to eat.  
"So. Fallon, we never got a proper introduction. Aubrey Posen, Ch- Ahem, Ms. Beale's best friend," Aubrey said.  
"Aubrey, you know you can call me Chloe, right?" the redhead said.  
"Hi, Ms. Aubrey. I'm Fallon, umm… Ms. Beale's… student. Obviously," Fallon introduced herself awkwardly and stuck out her hand, which Aubrey shook. They continued the conversation easily, subjects ranging from Barden University to favorite colors. Lunch ended and the rest of the day carried out smoothly with Aubrey by Chloe's side.

After the children were sent home, Chloe sat Aubrey down at her desk.  
"I thought about it, and I think I need a sidekick in my teaching career. Will you?"  
"Of course, Chlo, you know that I like kids enough. Oh, and I kind of like you too." Aubrey teased. Aubrey stood up and started walking out of the small room.  
"One more thing." Chloe said, catching Aubrey by the waist.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Someone Like Me

"Chloe, wake up. Chloe!" Beca hissed gently into her girlfriend's ear.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm up." Chloe said with a yawn.  
"We have a date for us today. Let's go."  
"Where are we going? It's close to freezing outside." It was. In October, the temperature had rapidly dropped. Now that it was December, there was light snow on the ground and no one wanted to go outside.  
"Not telling!" Beca cackled gleefully.  
"Get up. And put your warmest clothes on." She prodded Chloe with her finger. The tall redhead groaned, but did as she was told. Once they were dressed, they loaded into the car, and Beca drove to her surprise.

"But Beca, you hate ice skating! With passion!" Chloe said, staring open-mouthed at the ice rink that stood before them.  
"But you love it." Beca said, truthfully. Chloe loved ice skating, and was very good at it. Beca, on the other hand, was not. But for Chloe, she would put up with it. They paid, rented their skates, and went onto the ice. Beca clung onto the wall, Chloe by her side, trying to coax her to try it off the wall. She grabbed her small friend's hands, and pulled the wobbly girl off the wall. Beca clung to Chloe's waist, almost toppling both her and Chloe over. The pair regained their balance and Chloe slowly moved forward, Beca inching alongside of her.  
"You aren't as badass as you like to think." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear. For once the brunette didn't protest, but just continued shuffling around the rink.  
"C'mon, Beca. You can do it." Chloe prodded.  
"No, I can't. I'll fall. Hit my head. Hit my ass." Beca mumbled the last sentence.  
"No, you won't. I've got you. Really."  
"I don't want you to let go."  
"I won't."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"I'm scared." Beca said softly.  
"Don't be. C'mon, Becs. For me?"  
"I'll do it for you."  
"Here we go!" Chloe turned and grasped Beca's hands, skating backwards. She pulled Beca along, the small brunette trying to copy her fluid movements clumsily.  
"You wanna go faster?" Chloe asked.  
"Faster?" Beca said warily.  
"Yeah!" Chloe towed Beca around once more, picking up her speed, then gradually let go of her hands. Beca wavered for a second and then regained her balance and skated on. She went once around and came back to Chloe.  
"I like it with you better." She said.  
"Me too. " Chloe replied, and Beca snuggled into Chloe, who wrapped her arms around the small figure. They skated around like that for awhile, then both got bored and headed for the small café in the main building. 

"One hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, please." Beca told their waiter.  
"Make that two." Chloe said. While the pair waited for their drinks, they chatted about Barden Bellas- an all-female a cappella group of which Chloe was former leader and Beca was the current leader.  
"How are the Bellas coming along? What arrangements are you working on?" Chloe asked curiously.  
"Ugh. Terrible. We're working on a new mix of _Starships_, _Bulletproof_, and _Keep Your Head Up._ Fat Amy can't seem to get the choreography, Stacie's back to acting sexy, and this new girl, what was her name… Uhhh… Gemma, is seriously like a mini-Aubrey, but minus the puking" Beca complained.  
"Can I come to practice sometime? Maybe give you some pointers? Help with Stacie?"  
"Be my guest. Oh, here are our drinks!" Beca said just as the waiter came by. He set down two steaming beverages in front of each girl. When Chloe looked down at her vibrating phone, she felt something land in her hair. She reached up and touched it. Sticky, gooey, hot chocolate-coated marshmallow. She glanced at Beca, who was wearing a devilish look on her face.  
"Beca! My contact fell out! Help me find it!" Chloe said in a panicked voice. Beca dropped onto her hands and knees, searching the floor. When she looked up to tell Chloe that she couldn't find it, she saw Chloe drinking Beca's hot chocolate, giggling.  
"I can't believe you fell for that! You know I don't wear contacts!" Chloe laughed while Beca groaned.  
"If I didn't love you so much, I would seriously kill you right now. Don't mess with my songs, laptop, or my hot chocolate!" Beca teased, now laughing as hard as Chloe.  
"Here, have mine." Chloe said, instantly regretting her decision to trick Beca.  
"Okay!" said Beca happily and reached over and took the mug.  
"I love you."  
"Love you more." Beca pulled Chloe in for a hot chocolate-y, marshmallow-y kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Someone Like Me

"No, it's one-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight!" Beca Mitchell screamed. It was Barden Bellas practice, and the girls just didn't get the choreography.  
"I'm sorry, Beca, but I'm trying, honest!" Fat Amy pleaded in her heavy Australian accent.  
"Beca, maybe you need to be a little easier on them." Beca's girlfriend, Chloe Beale, who was visiting the practice said quietly.  
"Will you just butt out, Chloe! Amy. One lap. Now." Amy started for the stairs. Chloe bit her lip.  
"From here on out, if you mess up, you will have to do a lap." Beca announced.  
"Becs, don't you think that's wasting practice time?" Chloe suggested.  
"No, Chloe, what I think is that you're not leader of the Bellas anymore! Just butt out!" Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She sprinted for the door, the makeup she wore running down her face. She ran all the way to her car, started it up and headed for Aubrey Posen's small apartment.

Chloe knocked on the door of Aubrey's apartment.  
"Yeah?" Aubrey said, opening the door and rubbing sleep out of her eyes simultaneously."Chloe, what's up?"  
"B-B-Beca. She hates me." Chloe always said that if somebody didn't like her, they absolutely, positively hated her.  
"C'mon in Chloe. Sit." Aubrey welcomed her best friend in, and Chloe curled up on the couch, Aubrey got the ice cream she kept for Chloe in situations like this. She gathered some spoons and one of her breakup dolls, one of the ones that you stick pins into.  
"So what happened?"Aubrey asked gently. Chloe sucked on her spoon and cried into Aubrey's chest. The tall blonde eased Chloe's head up and took the spoon from her.  
"If you suck the spoon and cry at the same time, you'll choke." Aubrey rubbed Chloe's back.  
"She y-yelled at me. I tried to help at Bellas practice. She was being too h-hard on the girls. I tried, b-but she yelled." Chloe hiccupped.  
"I know you tried to help, but, Chlo, we're not the leaders anymore." Chloe only cried harder. Aubrey desperately tried to think what her parents would have done. Ignored her, probably, and that seemed like the worst possible thing she could do. Chloe climbed into Aubrey's familiar and welcoming lap and sobbed, burying her face into her sleeve. When the tall redhead had run out of tears, she shook violently until Aubrey's cell phone started to ring. Aubrey placed Chloe under a blanket and stood up to answer it.  
"Aubrey Posen." She said crisply.  
"Aubrey. Is Chloe with you?" Asked a voice which Aubrey knew belonged to Beca.  
"Why do you ask?" Aubrey questioned, not dropping the business-like tone.  
"Because she just left practice, and I thought she went back to our room, but I couldn't find her there!"  
"Yes, she's here crying her eyes out over you, Beca Mitchell."  
"Yes. Wait, what? Crying her eyes out? Over me? What did I do?"Beca was genuinely confused.  
"Yes. She is on my couch crying about how you treated her at practice. She thinks you hate her."  
"Oh, shit. I didn't mean it! I was frustrated because everybody was crappy! Be there in ten minutes!" The line went dead. Aubrey looked over at Chloe, who had poked her head out from under the blanket and had found the spoon. She had apparently had newfound tears, because even from twenty feet away, Aubrey could see the trails running down her face.  
"Chloe? That was Beca. She's coming over here, baby." Aubrey informed her, sitting down next to her friend.  
Chloe pulled the spoon from her mouth. "No. She'll be mad. She'll yell."  
"I can't stop her. You know nobody stops Beca." Chloe burrowed further down into the blanket. 

Ten minutes later, Beca burst into the apartment, not knocking like usual.  
"Chloe doesn't want to talk to you." Aubrey said coldly.  
"Go away." Chloe's voice came muffled from either the spoon or the blankets, Aubrey couldn't tell.  
"Chloe. What I did was a really, really… dick move," Aubrey snorted in agreement. "I shouldn't have screamed at you. " Apologizing didn't come naturally for Beca; it had to be forced out.  
"You scared me." Chloe said in a small voice.  
"I know, and I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Because I love you."  
"I love you too. I'm sorry for butting in on your practice. "The two hugged and Aubrey breathed a sigh of relief. All was well in Chloe's world.


	7. Chapter 7

Someone Like Me

"Chloe, why won't you go see a _Christmas Carol_ with me?" Beca asked. Chloe normally wanted to see every play on earth, but when Beca suggested the go see the classic, she refused.  
"I just don't." She replied, walking over to the coffee pot, Beca trailing behind her.  
"Is something wrong, Chlo?"  
"No. Nothing's wrong."  
"Yeah, something is wrong. Can you tell me?"  
"Fine. I miss Christmas at home, alright? I miss the first snow! I miss everything! Before he died, my dad would wake me and my sister up to see the first snow, every year." Chloe blurted out.  
"Do you want to watch the snow with me?"  
"It won't be the same."  
"Will it help?"  
"Maybe."  
"Are you going to the store today?" Beca asked, changing the subject.  
"Yeah."  
"We need Cheerios, lettuce, coffee, anything from a can or that's microwavable, and toothpaste."  
"Okay. I have to go visit a parent of one of my students today." Chloe said with a sigh. She got changed and headed out the door. As soon as the door snapped shut, Beca was on the phone with Aubrey Posen.  
"Aubrey Posen." Aubrey said in her customary fashion.  
"Aubrey. I need help." Beca said desperately.  
"The great Beca Mitchell needs help from me!" She said sarcastically  
"Chloe misses Christmases like they were at her home."  
"She goes through the same thing every year. I'll be over in a minute. Do you have any decorations?"  
"No. I'll go get some."  
"Just get small ones. Chloe doesn't need to have a big-ass Santa or something."  
"'Kay." Beca hung up and went to the local Wal-Mart to pick out her decorations.

Beca had just returned when there was a knock on the door. She answered to find Aubrey standing with a small package in her hands.  
"Come in." Beca said.  
"What decorations did you get? Please no elves." Aubrey asked.  
"Why, do you have like, an irrational fear of elves?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes, I do. Now. Why don't we put up the artificial tree I know Chloe keeps in the closet?" For hours while Chloe was at her meeting, they set up the tree, placed poinsettias, baked cookies, and hung wreaths.  
"There. Perfect." Aubrey said, satisfied.  
"I can't thank you enough, Aubrey. You got everything right." The two sat on the couch, watching television like old friends until Chloe returned. 

They heard the door creak open and both turned to see Chloe standing open-mouthed at the sight before her.  
"Did you do this Beca?" She managed to get out in her admiration.  
"Aubrey helped. A lot. Actually, she did most of it." Beca was quite frank.  
"You guys!" Chloe screamed. She ran towards them, gathering them both into a bone crunching embrace.  
"Oh my god." Chloe ended the hug and stared out the window. Beca didn't see anything out there at first, but upon second glance, she noticed small flakes of snow fall from the sky. Aubrey took the cookies from the oven, while Beca dragged the couch over to the window. Chloe was transfixed by the snow, and for the first time in seven years, Aubrey said, she hadn't cried looking at it.  
"This is the best Christmas ever." Chloe proclaimed through the cookie crumbs surrounding her mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Someone Like Me

When Chloe saw the little black and white tuxedo cat, she couldn't resist him. As much as she knew her girlfriend would disapprove, the girl fell in love with the kitten. She signed the adoption papers and brought him home.  
"Chloe, what is _that_ doing in our bedroom?" Beca asked as soon as she saw the cat.  
"I got him today. I'm sorry. I tried to walk out. But he just kept meowing at me. They were going to put him down, Becs. I can take him back." Chloe explained.  
"No. He's here, he might as well stay. Just make sure he doesn't pee on my laptop."  
"Yay! Thanks, Bec!"  
"What's its name?"  
"Sam. Tuxedo Sam."  
"Okay… well, I guess I have to go 'make' dinner." For Beca, making dinner was sticking something in the microwave or takeout from McDonald's. She selected a pizza from the freezer and watched Chloe play with the cat on the floor. She watched as Chloe spun the toy mouse and Sam chased after it. Beca had a complicated relationship with cats. She had many growing up as a kid, but all but one was mean to her. The one that she liked ended up running into the street and getting hit by a minivan. From that day on, Beca had just avoided the animals completely. The kitten jumped up, trying to catch Chloe's red curls when she stood. He leaped onto the couch and prowled around while the pair ate the pizza. 

After a long night of Beca being awakened by Sam swatting at her hair, she sat on the couch working on a mix. Exhausted, she soon fell asleep, with Sam in a deep slumber on her slowly rising and falling stomach.  
"I hear you have a cat." Aubrey Posen said into the phone.  
"So I do. He's the sweetest." Chloe said, watching her girlfriend from her perch on the arm of the couch.  
"How's he and Beca getting along?"  
"It was a little rough at first, but they seem to be a little more umm… not at war now. They're currently napping."  
"_Beca Mitchell_ napping with a cat. I have to see this. I'll be there soon." Aubrey hung up. 

Ten minutes later, Aubrey slowly opened the door to the apartment/dorm of Chloe and Beca's, so as not to wake the sleeping girl and cat. Chloe was still sitting on the arm of the couch staring at them. Aubrey giggled and took a picture with her phone. She and Chloe exchanged a hug.  
"A real cutie you got yourself. " Aubrey commented.  
"Who, Beca or Sam?"Chloe asked.  
"Sam, well, both are looking pretty cute right now." The redhead scooped Tuxedo Sam up off of Beca, but the only reaction she got from the small woman was the almost invisible tightening of her stomach. Chloe handed him to Aubrey, Sam purring like a truck motor. Aubrey was a little confused about what to do with the small animal, for she had never had any pets in her childhood. She awkwardly petted him for a few seconds before handing him back to Chloe. Just then Beca jerked out of her sleep, and Aubrey gestured to the door and mouthed"I'll go" and left.  
"Guess who was napping on you." Chloe said as she held up Sam. Beca smiled and resumed napping.

From that day on, Sam and Beca grew to be close friends, being napping partners, of course, and Sam rode on Beca's shoulder as she worked on making a mix or just general day to day life.


	9. Chapter 9

Someone Like Me

Chloe Beale yawned and rested her head on Beca's shoulder.  
"Tired?" Beca asked.  
"Nope." Chloe lied. It was ten at night, and the pair was watching a movie on the couch in their little dorm room. Chloe managed to keep her eyes open for the rest of the movie, and as always, stayed up until she was sure Beca was asleep. The tall redhead knew what happened when she fell asleep.

"Chloe! Wake up!" Beca shook her awake. Chloe was curled in a little ball on their bed. Screams erupted from her mouth and tears slipped out from under her tightly closed eyelids. . She shook from fright as she climbed into Beca's comforting lap. She held a death grip on Beca's waist and sobbed into her shirt. Beca choked back her own tears; she never liked seeing the usually happy girl cry. They stayed like that for a solid ten minutes, until Beca broke the steadily depressing sound of Chloe.  
"You were screaming. What happened, Chlo?" She rubbed small circled on Chloe's back  
"Y-you'll think it's silly. You'll l-laugh." She hiccupped.  
"No I won't. Just tell me."  
"Zombies." Beca smiled, but choked back her laughter.  
"Zombies aren't real."  
"Aubrey s-said they were."  
"Well, Aubrey lied."  
"Aubrey never lies." Beca sighed heavily. There was no point in convincing her that her dear, trusted Aubrey Posen lied.  
"Is that why you always fall asleep after me?" Beca said, genuinely curious.  
"Yeah." She replied quietly.  
"So you had this dream before?"  
"I've had it a lot." Beca was surprised at her answer. Chloe Beale was not the type of person you think about having nightmares.  
"Why'd you never wake me up?"  
"I thought it was stupid."  
"It's not stupid."  
"Yes it is." Chloe nestled into the small girl's breasts and Beca wrapped her arms around her. Tears made the redheaded girl's yellow pajama shirt darker with every drop. Beca, new to the whole 'being comforting' thing just sat there and slowly rocked the woman in her lap back and forth, back and forth.  
"Do you wanna go back to sleep?" Beca finally asked.  
"No." came the muffled reply.  
"You still scared?"  
"Uh huh."  
"While we're up, do you mind if I go to the bathroom?"  
"Go ahead." Beca gently placed Chloe on her side and tried to quickly go to the bathroom.  
When she got back, she found Chloe wrapped in her blankets, rocking herself and looking warily at her closet doors. When Beca got nearer, she saw that tears flowed freely down her face. She rushed to her girlfriend's side.  
"Chlo. I'm back. What happened?" Beca sat down on the bed and gathered Chloe in her lap.  
"T- The closet door opened."  
"That was just Sam." The small black and white cat attacked Chloe's red curls, and proceeded to jump on their bed and fall asleep in her lap.  
"Can we watch a movie?" Chloe asked, setting the kitten on a pillow.  
"Sure. Which one?" Chloe was astonished. Beca Mitchell never, ever agreed to movies.  
"_Ferris Bueller's Day Off_." Chloe found the movie and put it in the television. Beca laid on the couch, Chloe's long limbs sprawled beside her, her head rested Beca's stomach. Chloe soon fell asleep once more and Beca turned the TV off. She stared at her amazing girlfriend for awhile, staring in admiration. She wondered how she had ever gotten so lucky before falling asleep underneath her.


	10. Chapter 10

Someone Like Me

"You wanna go for a bike?" Beca asked her girlfriend, Chloe Beale. It was a beautiful June afternoon, and the pair was bored of the rainy days that preceded it.  
"If you go for a bike, I'll just walk." Chloe tried.  
"C'mon, Chlo. I know you want to." Beca coaxed.  
"No, I really don't."  
"Aw, why not?"  
"I—I don't know how." Chloe confided. Beca was astonished. _Every _kid knew how to bike. When Beca was about eleven, she was on her bike every free second she had, pedaling to the store to buy some hair dye (which her father strongly disapproved of), escaping her middle school dance, just going anywhere and everywhere.  
"Well, let's go! You _cannot _spend another second not knowing!" Beca pulled her off her chair.  
"I've tried to learn, Becs. My mom tried, Aubrey didn't stop trying for years. I just can't." Chloe sat back down.  
"You haven't tried with me." Beca pried her off her chair and herded her out the door. She led Chloe to the bike rack where her grey bike stood. When the small girl finally wrestled her into the bike helmet, she finally relented. She straddled the bike how her mother had shown her all those years ago. With her long limbs, she dwarfed the bicycle. She felt rather uncomfortable, her, being a grown woman with a job, learning how to ride a too-small bike.  
"Start pedaling. I'll hold on to you." Beca instructed.  
"'Kay." Chloe pushed off to a wobbly start, Beca's hand on her shoulder, in desperate attempts to steady her. She picked up some speed, she vaguely remembered Aubrey saying it would help. It did not. Beca lost her grip, and Chloe tumbled into the bush beside them. She crawled out of the bush, her cheeks red, her hair full of leaves. She blew a curl out of her face defiantly and proclaimed "Ouch." Beca laughed at her cute frustration, to which she received one of Chloe's patented "I told you so" looks.  
"On." Beca pointed at the bike she had picked up.  
"It's hopeless, Becs." Chloe crossed her arms.  
"Nope. On, Reddie." She pulled the redhead over to the vehicle and placed her on it. The process repeated several times, each time Chloe falling, falling into the grass, onto the sidewalk, into a bush, onto Beca.  
"You can do it, Chlo." Beca encouraged. She seized Chloe's shoulders while she pushed off. It was a wobbly ride. Beca once again lost her hold on Chloe, who tumbled off the bike. Into the street. She rushed after her and pushed her back to the safety of the sidewalk. She scrambled to get up as she saw the midnight blue car trying to stop. The wind got knocked out of her as she was slammed onto the warm pavement. She saw nothing but black nothingness.


	11. Chapter 11

Someone Like Me

The door of the car slammed as the driver got out. Chloe Beale was astonished to see that the owner of the car that had just hit her girlfriend, Beca Mitchell, was Jesse Swanson, Chloe and Beca's good friend.  
"Jesse! Call an ambulance! NOW!" Chloe commanded, rushing up to the girl on the asphalt and taking her hand. She knew better than to move her, and quickly found a faint pulse. Beca felt limp and waxen to her touch and she hoped that the paramedics got there fast.  
"They're on the way," Jesse reported "I tried to brake. I really did. I-"Chloe cut him off.  
"I know you tried. It's my fault anyways, if I hadn't fallen off the bike…" A tear fell on Beca's motionless face. "I need to make some calls." She stood up and pulled out her phone. She dialed the number that Beca resented so.  
"Dr. Mitchell, Comparative Literature."  
"Hello. Dr. Mitchell? This is Chloe Beale, Beca's roommate?" She knew Beca's father didn't know about the two of them.  
"Yes, I believe we've met."  
"Beca's been in an accident."  
"What!"  
"She was hit by a car. We called an ambulance."  
"Can I speak with her?"  
"She's unconscious, sir."  
"Okay, what hospital will she go to?"  
"Laseus Hospital, I believe."  
"I can be there in an hour." He promptly hung up. Chloe dialed in the number she knew by heart.  
"Aubrey Posen." The crisp tone said.  
"Beca was in an accident." Chloe cut straight to the chase.  
"What hospital?"  
"Laseus."  
"Be there in fifteen." There was a click and the line went dead. Chloe heard wailing sirens in the distance and her head snapped up. She saw an ambulance careening around the corner. Paramedics rushed out and put the small woman on the stretcher and carried her into the vehicle. One of the men approached Chloe.  
"Are you with her?" He asked in a husky voice.  
"Yes. I'm her girlfriend." Chloe forced her voice not to crack.  
"Okay, would you like to accompany her in the ambulance?"  
"Yes, please."  
"Come with me."  
"See you at the hospital." Jesse called after her as she disappeared into the ambulance. Chloe just watched as the paramedics took Beca's vitals. The smell of death hung heavy in the air. She watched as Beca's chest shallowly rose and fell. She thought she was going to be sick. She managed to make the seemingly eternal ride, until the man led her out of the ambulance. Jesse parked and walked to her side as she watched Beca being wheeled away from her into the hospital. Jesse gently took her by the shoulders and steered her towards the door into the too-clean building. He sat her down in a chair in the small, empty white waiting room. The automatic door opened with a _whoosh_. Aubrey breezed in. Chloe couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw tears glint out of the corners of her sharp green eyes. She sank down beside her.  
"You okay?" Aubrey asked her softly.  
"It's my fault." She said, almost inaudibly.  
"When are we gonna know…" Aubrey leaned around her and addressed Jesse. She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.  
"As soon as they know." Jesse replied. He was still in a kind of a glazed-over denial about the accident. Aubrey nodded with an 'hmm' and sat back. Chloe seized her hand in a bone-crunching hold. The blonde gritted her teeth but didn't object. A man in a white coat walked in holding a clipboard.  
"Chloe?" He asked, glancing at his paper.  
"Yes?" She said, half rising, but Aubrey tugging her down again.  
"Beca had some serious impact injury on her head and torso. Her lower body has no obvious damage, but we can't be sure until she's conscious. The impact means that she broke a few ribs and there's a 75 percent chance she'll lose all her hearing."  
"Okay." Chloe said, her voice breaking on the 'k'.  
"I'll keep you posted." The doctor promised. He walked back out, leaving the room silent. Like something just snapped in her, Chloe burst into tears. Aubrey tried to comfort her. She took her hand and talked to her.  
"There's still a chance she won't lose her hearing."  
"B-but there's a s-eventy-five percent chance that…"She flung her face into her hands.  
"C'mon, Chlo. Be strong. Be strong for Beca." Jesse coaxed. Her muffled sobs grew harder. Aubrey shot him one of her _Shit, we aren't getting anywhere _looks. After twenty minutes of failed comforting (Aubrey blamed it solely on Jesse), Chloe managed to collect herself as Dr. Mitchell walked through the doors.  
"Chloe." He said.  
"Hello, Dr. Mitchell." She replied calmly.  
"Any news on Beca's condition?" Chloe gulped.  
"She's still unconscious. No damage to her lower body that we know of. A few broken ribs and… and there's a seventy five percent chance that when she comes to, she'll be deaf." Chloe choked out.  
"Deaf!" he screeched.  
"Yes, sir." Aubrey replied.  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait it out. How did this accident happen?" sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs.  
"She fell into the street and I didn't see her until it was too late." Jesse said  
"Aren't you Beca's boyfriend?" Chloe's heart raced. Jesse didn't know that he didn't know about the two of them.  
"Actually, she belongs to this lovely lady right here." Jesse patted her shoulder.  
"That means…"  
"Yes! Alright! I'm gay! She's gay!" Chloe burst. Aubrey tried to calm her down (_Must be that time of month..._ Aubrey thought)  
"Excuse me, but can I have a moment with her?" Aubrey helped Chloe to her feet and led her outside.  
"Chlo. He's not mad at you, okay? Just calm down. He's probably just amazed that someone like Beca ended up with someone as nice and sexy as you." Chloe smiled at that.  
"Ready to go back in?" Chloe nodded and led the way back inside.  
"Yes, I'm with Beca." She approached Dr. Mitchell.  
"You seem like you'll be a good influence on her." He said as he studied her. She sat back down in her chair as silence fell on the four.

About twenty minutes later, another doctor, this time a lady, arrived. Chloe leaned forward in her chair, latching onto the sliver of hope that Beca wouldn't lose her hearing.  
"Beca's conscious." The female doctor proclaimed.  
"When can we see her?" Aubrey asked.  
"In about an hour."  
"Her hearing?" Chloe whispered.  
"I'm sorry."  
"She's deaf, isn't she?" Chloe's voice cracked. The woman nodded gravely and walked away. Chloe sat back and sighed. She bit her lip to keep the sob on her tongue inside her. Another hour passed before the woman doctor came back in.  
"Beca's condition is stable; you can come and see her now." She told them. She motioned the four of them to follow her down, to Chloe, the seemingly eternal, fluorescently lit, hall. She stopped at a door marked _247, Beca Mitchell_. She held the wooden door for them as they stepped in. Once Chloe was in, she shut the door behind them. A small figure sat in the bed before them. Beca.  
"Hey, Becs." Jesse was the first to step forward.  
"What?" Beca said in a gravelly voice. Jesse grabbed a notepad that lay on the side table. He wrote in his customary scrawl, "Hey, Becaw!" Beca smiled at that, but quickly frowned when her eyes fell on her father. He smiled his dorky smile and waved. Beca ignored him. She took the notepad and pen from Jesse. "You idiot." She scribed to Jesse.  
"I'm sorry I hit you." He wrote.  
"I'm sorry too." Chloe laughed at Beca's way of being sarcastic even in her writing.  
"See you later?"  
"Sure." He gave the notepad to Aubrey and, sensing the tension in the room between him and Beca, mentioned to Dr. Mitchell to give the girls some time to themselves. The pair retreated into the hall as Chloe went to Beca's side.  
"Hey." Beca wrote.  
"Why did you do it, Becs?"Chloe wrote.  
"Do what?"  
"Jump into the street for me."  
"Because of love." Chloe was on the verge of tears once more, but managed to control herself. Beca leaned over and gently kissed her ear.  
"I love you." The redheaded girl inscribed.  
"Love you more." Beca looked affectionately at her. And at that moment, the tall woman had no doubt that she did. 


	12. Chapter 12

Someone Like Me

"What do you want to do today?" Chloe Beale asked out of habit as she poked her sleeping girlfriend awake. She often forgot that after a car accident, Beca Mitchell had been left deaf. She grabbed the notebook she always carried around nowadays.  
"Hey, Sunny." She wrote, addressing her by her tongue in cheek nickname.  
"Hey, Red." Beca countered on her own notepad.  
"What do you want to do today?"  
"Listen to music." Every day, for the three weeks after the accident that was Beca's answer, and every day, Chloe thought that was the saddest thing she ever heard. Before the accident, Beca had loved music. Mixing it, Listening to it, she had even been the co-captain of the Barden Bellas, a nationally ranked competitive a cappella group, which she had been forced off of, because of the accident. Before Beca, Chloe had been co-captain of the college team too. Chloe, being that she and Beca (who was still a sophomore) still lived on campus, sometimes still went to rehearsal.  
"How 'bout a picnic?" Chloe scribbled.  
"Not like I have anything else to do." Beca returned. The tall redhead was concerned about her. It seemed that she wasn't her usual wild, crazy self. Her life had fallen apart after that fateful day. She majored in music, which she also was forced out of, and she had planned to teach her mixing techniques in the college.  
"Let's go." She bounded out of the bed and into the kitchen. Grabbing a bag off the counter, she started to throw bagels, along with fruit, cookies and graham crackers into the grocery bag. Beca lazily ambled through the door yawning, obviously dazed by Chloe's cheerfulness. She bounced to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek and dragged her out to the car. The tall girl opened the door of her robin's egg blue Volkswagen. She and Beca piled in and turned on the radio. The brunette looked away, but not fast enough. She saw a tear slide down her pale face. She quickly reached to turn off the music when an ivory-colored hand stopped her.  
"It's fine." Beca scrawled. Chloe withdrew her hand and nodded. She concentrated on driving the rest of the way to the park. 

When they arrived, Chloe grabbed the bag of food and the pair went off in search of a good spot for picnicking. They settled on a sunny patch of grass close to the pavilion Beca had took them on their first date. Chloe spread out the blanket she had brought and sat on it, motioning Beca to do the same, her shining red curls billowing out behind her. The pair had their lunch and chatted.  
"Give me a second." Chloe wrote to Beca as she stood up. She felt a small tug on her sleeve as she started to walk away. She turned and saw Beca holding "Where are you going?" out towards her.  
"I'm going to find a duck and give it these." She scrawled back, holding out the box of graham crackers out. The small woman just nodded, and Chloe flounced away to find a duck. She found one not far away, and happily fed it the crackers. Beca's heart melted at the sight. She finally finished feeding the bird and ran back to her girlfriend, who was smiling like an idiot. They cleaned up their spot and loaded back into the car.

As soon as they got back to their apartment, Beca pulled out her laptop and headphones. She flung herself onto the couch, their kitten, Sam, jumping up and nestling on her shoulder. The brunette clapped her headphones over her ears, but just stared blankly at the screensaver. Chloe discreetly watched her from the kitchen, worrying. She worried about her girlfriend, not her wild, crazy self. It seemed almost as if she had had her soul sucked out of her. Beca stared at her laptop for a good hour or so, until Chloe tugged her up for her to eat her dinner. After they ate, Chloe pecked her girlfriend on her cheek and went to bed. 

"Beca! Beca! Beca! Beca! Beca, GET UP!" Chloe said to Beca the next morning.  
"Ugh, Chlo, shut up." Beca whacked Chloe like she was hitting the snooze button and rolled over.  
"C'mon, Becs. Just- wait. You can hear me?" Chloe asked excitedly.  
"Chloe! I can hear you!" Beca sat bolt upright.  
"I forgot what it sounded like to hear your voice." Chloe said, nuzzling the petite girl's neck affectionately.  
"Me too." Beca grabbed Chloe's head and kissed her. Neither of them had been ever as happy as they were then.


	13. Chapter 13

Someone Like Me

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND! THAT'S HER! SHE GRADUATED!" Chloe shouted as Beca lazily ambled across the stage.  
"Chloe! Shhhh!" Aubrey whisper-yelled.  
"That's my girlfriend! She graduated!" Chloe said quietly. She had good reason to be exited. Beca, as you probably had already presumed, had graduated. She had barely scraped by, but had come out with a master's degree in music. Chloe had a huge smile on her face as Beca ran towards her. They met with a hug, eventually crashing their lips together, sending shivers up Beca's spine.  
"I did it." Beca said breathlessly, pulling herself away.  
"Beca! You graduated!" Chloe jumped up and down.  
"Yeah. I'm an adult now," she said, dazed as realization came upon her "No more fooling around."  
"How long have you known me? Being an adult doesn't mean no fooling around." Chloe stated, giggling slightly.  
"But you're still a kid. At heart." Beca admitted.  
"C'mon. Let's go 'fool around'." Chloe begged as she pulled Beca in for one more kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Someone Like Me

Marry You- Bruno Mars

"Chlo, will you come down to the pool with me?" Beca Mitchell asked her girlfriend, Chloe Beale. The pool had been emptied of water for years. It was the place where the a cappella groups held their annual singing competition called the Riff-Off. It was where Chloe and Beca had their first not-in-the-shower magic.  
"Sure, why?" Chloe questioned.  
"Just 'cause."  
"I actually need to talk to you too, and the pool would be perfect."  
"Be ready in five." Beca dashed off to her closet.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled from the door.  
"What!"  
"Are you ready yet?"  
"Be right there!" the small brunette dashed out from the bathroom, her cheeks red. The pair walked down to the pool.

"Let's do this, flat butts!" Fat Amy whispered from her pose in the shadows. Beca led Chloe into the pool, Chloe bounding along behind her like an overexcited puppy.  
"You wanted to ask me something?" Beca said.  
"But you asked me first. Go ahead." Chloe replied.  
"No. Spit it out Chlo." Beca was sure nothing Chloe said would be as big of a surprise as hers.  
"'M'kay." The redhead strode over to the mysterious Fat Amy-sounding shadow.  
_"One. Two. Three. Four."_ She whispered. _  
"It's a beautiful night,  
we're looking for  
something dumb to do."_ Chloe sang as Aubrey, Jesse, Fat Amy, in fact, all the Bellas and Trebles emerged from the shadows and vocalized.  
_"Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
_

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you.  
_

_Well, I know this little chapel  
On the boulevard we can go  
No one will know.  
Oh come on girl._

Who cares if we're trashed  
got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of patron  
And it's on girl.  


_Don't say no, no, no, no, no.  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready._

'_Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey, baby  
I think I wanna marry you.  
_

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you.  
_

_I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bells sing like,  
Ooh, so what you wanna do?  
Let's just run, girl._

If we wake up an' you wanna break up,  
That's cool  
No I won't blame you  
It was fun, girl. 

_Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey, baby  
I think I wanna marry you.  
_

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you._

Just say I do  
Tell me right now, baby  
Tell me right now baby, baby

_Just say I do  
Tell me right now, baby  
Tell me right now baby, baby, oh_

_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you." _ Chloe ended on her knee in front of Beca. Before Chloe could pull out the small package in her pocket, Beca threw her head back laughing. Chloe froze. She had almost got herself under control when she saw the hurt in the redhead's eyes.  
"Is that a no?" Chloe said quietly.  
"No. It's just that…" Beca knelt down too, and pulled out a box. She opened it, and there glittered a ring with a small, silvery jewel in the center. Chloe reached into her pocket and pulled out her own box. She too opened it. An ear spike that read _Property Of Chloe Beale _in script sat there. Beca laughed once again, but this time Chloe knew it was a yes. She brushed back Beca's hair and took her old ear spike out and replaced it with the new one. Beca held out the ring, and Chloe's eager fingers flew into it. She heard snickers behind her, followed by Aubrey's sniffled reprimands to shush. The tall girl rushed over to her blonde friend and gave her a hug.  
"Did you know that she was gonna propose?" Chloe gestured to Beca.  
"Yup." Aubrey's wet face glinted in the dim light. Chloe giggled.  
"How was she gonna propose?"  
"With a mix of _Titanium, Just The Way You Are _and _Just a Dream_."  
"You helped her this whole time! Traitor!" Chloe accused jokingly.  
"Yup."  
"Can Beca propose now?" Chloe requested  
"I'll need that ring back." Beca called from behind.  
"Never!" Chloe shouted. Beca started her song with the mismatched group and did a fake proposal using a rock as a ring.  
"Why, thank you." Chloe said as she jammed her fingertip into the rock. Beca laughed and off they went on a midnight walk. __


End file.
